


The Director of Admissions Dances (And strips, just a bit)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Director of Admissions [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Domestic with a twist, Husbands, M/M, Stripper!Cas (sorta), Stripping, Teasing, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Castiel has been taking classes once or twice a week, and while Dean installed the pole to watch him practice, he hadn't expected Cas to come home determined to, ah, show off those skills.  (Set sometime in the indeterminate future, because it was about time these two got some explicit loving)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Set sometime in the future where Castiel is taking pole dancing classes (on a dare from Dean's daughter, because that's how all things start), and finds out he likes it, but he likes the way Dean looks at him when he does even more. 
> 
> This was written on a random Destiel urge to write stripper and panty kink, and well, why not.

 

 

Dean waved to Cas when he walked into the house. "Hey Cas, how was class?"

 

Castiel clenched the bag in his hand and took a deep breath and forced a smile at Dean. "It was very good, as always. I'm going to go shower, Dean. Will dinner be ready soon?"

 

"Yeah," Dean called, smiling. "We're having steak, that all right?"

 

Castiel stopped into the kitchen and walked over to Dean, turning him slightly so he could kiss him, their lips sliding together as he pressed Dean back against the counter.

 

Dean groaned and reached up to tangle his fingers in Castiel's hair and pulled back, panting and staring at Cas. "What was that for?"

 

Castiel smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you. And I wanted to thank you for making dinner."

 

"Feel free to thank me any time you want," Dean said, grinning. "Especially if it's like that."

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave Dea another quick kiss before heading into their bedroom to get the rest of the things ready. He showered and finished his preparations and shivered, looking at the pole that they had installed in their bedroom only a few days ago. So he could practice.

 

Dean did enjoy him practicing, so there was no reason, of course, that he wouldn't enjoy what he had planned. Castiel fidgeted with the bag a little bit nervously and pulled on a pair of sweatpants to hide what he was wearing, as well as one of Dean's t-shirts. He immediately relaxed and headed back out for dinner.

 

"Perfect timing!" Dean called, putting the plates down on the table. "Come on, come eat!"

 

Castiel went to go sit down at the table and rubbed his foot against Dean's, smiling at him as they ate and he listened to Dean talk about some of his customers from the day. When they had finished dinner and Dean was finishing off the last of his beer, Castiel cleared his throat.

 

Dean put the beer bottle on the table and raised his eyebrows at Cas. "Everything okay?"

 

"Yes, of course," Castiel said, smiling at Dean. "I have a surprise for you this evening. Will you please join me in the bedroom in ten minutes?"

 

Dean squinted at Cas. "This isn't you trying to get out of dishes, is it?"

 

Castiel chuckled and stood up, leaning down to kiss Dean softly. "Absolutely not. Feel free to leave the dishes out and I will take care of them in the morning."

 

Both of Dean's eyebrows jumped into his hairline. "Plans for the rest of the night, huh?"

 

"Yes," Castiel said, his voice almost a growl. "And I promise to make it worth your while. Give me ten minutes?"

 

"Take as long as you need," Dean said, staring up at Cas. "You need me to do anything?"

 

Castiel hummed and considered it, looking at Dean. He reached out and trailed his thumb along Dean's lower lip, watching his mouth part for him, green eyes going dark and wanting. "No, just enjoy yourself, as always."

 

"Right," Dean croaked, watching as Castiel walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, blowing out a hard breath. He grinned. Whatever was in his future was going to be awesome, he could tell.

 

Castiel hurried to the bedroom and stripped off the clothing he had been wearing and pulled on the rest of what he needed. Thigh-high fishnets went on easily, as did the practice heels from his bag. Next was the most difficult part.

 

He pulled out the lipstick that he had been ordered to use as well as the eye makeup. He'd practiced earlier, with the help of some of the women and knew what he needed to do. Castiel hurried, keeping his eye on the clock and was able to set up the stereo with the right music only seconds before Dean was to join him.

 

When the knock came at the door, he straightened and stared at it, taking a deep breath. "Dean?" he called.

 

"Yeah, you ready?" Dean asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Whatever Cas had planned for him, he was positive that he was going to love every single second of it.

 

"Yes," Castiel said, walking over to the door. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and made sure that the blue silk shirt he was wearing only had a few of the buttons buttoned. All looked to be in order.

 

He opened the door and smiled at Dean briefly.

 

"Holy shit," Dean whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at Cas. "I, uh, is it my birthday and I forgot?"

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "No, this is a present just for you being yourself, Dean. Now, sit on the edge of the bed."

 

Dean's eyes trailed down the thigh high tights and he choked on his next breath of air when he realized that Cas was also wearing stilettos. "Are you trying to kill me?"

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder and stopped next to the stereo, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "Absolutely not, Dean. Now, sit on the edge of the bed. We haven't even begun."

 

"I," Dean said, walking towards the edge of the bed, stripping off his shirt. "Am not going to survive this."

 

"I assure you," Castiel said, bending over to flick a button on the stereo, ensuring that he gave Dean a perfect view of the baby blue satin panties he was wearing. "You are going to survive and perhaps even love this."

 

He flicked on the music and a low, sultry beat started to fill the room.

 

Dean blinked and stared at Cas. "Are you playing Toxic? Seriously?"

 

Castiel stalked over to Dean and narrowed his eyes at him. "Behave, or I won't do what I have planned for you."

 

Dean nodded and mimed zipping his lips, dropping his hands to his thighs as Cas started to sway to the music. "Fuck," he whispered.

 

Castiel smiled and smirked at Dean as he started the song over, giving a slow roll of his hips as he got into position, waiting for the music to start. He swayed and then leaned against the pole, circling it a few times, before he looked right at Dean as he bent over backwards, arching his back, smiling at the curse that he heard from Dean.

 

_Baby, can’t you see_

_I’m calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It’s dangerous_

_I’m fallin’_

 

Dean groaned and stared as Cas did some fucking twirl around the pole again, spreading his legs and showing himself off. "Fuck," he cursed, again. He wasn’t going to survive this, no matter what Cas thought.

 

Castiel tilted his head back and licked his lips, slowly, teasing Dean with the gloss that he was wearing. He was pleased that Charlie had been correct. The lipstick stayed in place as it was supposed to and he flipped himself over, nice and slow. He was going to make sure that he teased Dean.

 

_There’s no escape_

_I can’t wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You’re dangerous_

_I’m lovin’ it_

 

The gasp that escaped his chest was entirely involuntary as Cas made another spin around the pole, his momentum keeping him going. Fuck, it was like a professional strip show in his own damn bedroom. "You're amazing," he whispered, chewing on a lower lip when Cas looked right at him again.

 

_Too high_

_Can’t come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning ‘round and ‘round_

_Do you feel me now?_

 

Castiel landed from his last spin and left the pole behind, slowly walking towards Dean, undoing the button on the bottom of his shirt, his hips swaying. Dean was staring at him with wide eyes and a very pleasing tent in his sweatpants. He reached out and trailed a finger along Dean's collarbone, smirking at the groan that got him.

 

_With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I’m addicted to you_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

 

Castiel waited for the drop in the music before he straddled Dean's lap and gave a slow grind against him, smirking when it got him an even louder moan than before, Dean shuddering underneath him.

 

"I'm addicted to you," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, feeling his entire body jolt at the words. The rest were certainly not true in the slightest, because Dean was not toxic, but the sultry purr of the words was completely lost on him as he slowly rubbed and teased Dean, grinding against him.

 

Dean kept his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed as Cas kept undulating and grinding against him, the last button holding his shirt together coming undone, the shirt barely hanging on his shoulders. "Off," he growled, reaching up to tug the shirt off, baring Castiel's skin, except for those panties and the damn stockings that he was wearing.

 

"Touch me," Castiel teased, the music starting to fade out in the background. Now he could hear how hard and fast that Dean was breathing, his entire body shaking with every single word. "I want you to touch me," he added, in case there was any doubt, rocking forward against Dean to show just how much he was enjoying Dean's reaction to him.

 

Dean gave a hoarse laugh and immediately dropped his hands to Cas' ass, giving him a squeeze, pulling him in closer, rubbing his fingers against the panties "Don't worry, wanting to touch you, when you are wearing that is fucking, I can't even begin to tell you," he promised.

 

Castiel gave a throaty chuckle. "You think this is good?" he asked, rocking his hips down, sliding his erection along Dean's, wrapping both of his arms around Dean's shoulders as he moved, rocking steadily against him. "Wait until you do what I have planned."

 

"I don't think that I'm going to survive your plans," Dean panted against Cas' lips, staring at him. "That lipstick is non-smudge, right?" he asked.

 

Castiel blinked in surprise at the question, but nodded. "Yes, of course, Dean."

 

"Good," Dean growled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Castiel's messy hair, yanking him into a desperate kiss. He kissed Castiel until his husband was melting into him with a groan, finally losing his self-imposed control for the routine. "Now tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me," Castiel said, shuddering as Dean gave him another squeeze. "Already all open and ready for you."

 

Dean groaned, dropping his forehead to Cas' throat. "Fuck, is that why you took so long in the shower?"

 

Castiel pulled back to look at Dena and smirked at him. "It might be, yes."

 

"God I love you," Dean said, flipping them over and pinning Castiel to the bed. He helped him kick the stilettos off, dropping them to the floor with a clatter. He crawled over Cas' body and pinned him down to the bed, shuddering when a long leg still wearing those fishnets came up to rub against him.

 

"You should perhaps be naked," Castiel said, licking his lips again as he stared at Dean.

 

"Yeah," Dean agreed, yanking his sweats down and off his hips, then down his legs, kneeling between Castiel's legs, bending over him. Cas had certainly enjoyed giving him a show, his erection tending those light blue panties of his. "What do you want?"

 

"I told you already," Castiel said, his voice lowering as he bucked his hips up. "Please, Dean."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle Castiel's erection through the panties, licking and sucking at the tip where he could feel the fabric was already damp. "What if I wanted to take a turn teasing you, first?"

 

Castiel growled and grabbed Dean by the hips, flipping him over, pinning him underneath him. "Then I am going to take what I want," he said, grinning down at Dean.

 

"Right," Dean said, his voice hoarse, staring at Cas above him. "Feel free to go ahead and uh, use me at your pleasure, Cas."

 

"And so I shall," Castiel agreed, licking his lips, shifting so he was straddling Dean's thighs, leaning down to press a kiss to his stomach, watching the muscles contract under the touch of his lips.

 

Dean shuddered and groaned, sitting up on his elbows to stare down at where Cas was slowly licking his way lower. "You're not...with that lipstick, are you?"

 

Castiel smiled and paused, just before he was about to taste Dean. "Of course. The ladies assured me that it would not smudge, even with this," he promised, and sealed his lips around the tip of Dean's cock, giving a slow suck.

 

"Shit!" Dean shouted, slamming his eyes shut, only to force them open a moment later, watching as Cas slowly bobbed his head, working his way even lower. "You're going to kill me," he growled, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Cas' hair and give a small tug.

 

Castiel hummed and took more of Dean into his mouth, swallowing around him eagerly. Dean always did love watching him do this while he spewed praise and begged for more.

 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whined, keeping his hips pinned down to the bed, Cas taking him all of the way in, then sucking hard as he pulled off, nice and slow. "Come on, want to come with you riding me, wasn't that what you said that you wanted?"

 

Castiel licked across the tip, tasting the precome that had gathered there before he pulled back and looked up at Dean. "Mmmm, it is indeed. Do you have any further objections?"

 

Dean grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and threw it down at Cas, shaking his head. "None whatsoever, if you're good, let's get this show on the road."

 

Castiel smiled and picked up the tube of lubricant, squeezing some onto his fingers before he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking him slowly. "I would like to savor you, Dean. Especially like this?"

 

"You can savor me any time that you want," Dean said, smiling at Cas as he slowly shifted on the bed, straddling his waist. He raised an eyebrow at the panties that Cas was still wearing. "Aren't you going to..."

 

Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean, sucking hard on his bottom lip. "No," he whispered, before diving back into the kiss with Dean, melting into him, grinding slowly against Dean's belly.

 

Dean lost himself in the hot, slick, slide of Cas' tongue and lips, his hips rocking up on their own, desperate for more of anything that Castiel was willing to give him. "Cas, please," he begged.

 

"Of course," Castiel whispered against his lips, sitting back and tugging down the panties just enough so he would have the room for what he needed. He wrapped a hand around Dean's cock and positioned himself before starting to slide down, slow and careful. "Ah!"

 

Dean watched Cas arch, his whole body getting into the motion as he sank down even deeper. He reached out, rubbing gently at Cas' thighs before his fingers bumped over the thigh highs that Cas was still wearing. "I forgot you were wearing these," he said, tracing his fingers along the edges.

 

"You have enjoyed the sight of my in panties a great deal. I thought that you might enjoy adding those as well," Castiel commented, smiling at Dean as he licked his lips.

 

"Might is an understatement," Dean agreed, shuddering hard as Castiel took him all of the way in and paused, taking a few deep breaths. "You okay?"

 

"Yes, of course," Castiel said, slowly rocking himself back and forth, his eyes fluttering shut. "I love how deep you are able to get into me like this."

 

"Yeah," Dean groaned, his fingers digging into the fishnet fabric of those tights. "You good to move?"

 

Castiel ensured that his knees were properly planted on either side of Dean's hips and lifted himself up, slamming back down in a quick motion, moaning long and low.

 

Dean cursed again, sliding his hands up Castiel's thighs, realizing abruptly that Cas had shaved. "You are going to kill me," he said, staring up at Cas in awe.

 

"Never," Castiel said, licking his lips as he stared down at Dean. He smiled and repeated the deep thrust, starting a slow, easy rhythm. "I want you with me, forever, so I may continue teasing you and see you looking at me the way you are right now."

 

"Yeah," Dean agreed, his voice hoarse, rocking his hips up into Cas' next thrust down, making him shout and arch again. "Yeah, fuck, want to see you like this forever."

 

"Mmmm," Castiel hummed, shifting to place his hands on Dean's chest as he moved, slowly going faster. "I love how you look at me like this," he admitted, meeting Dean's eyes. "I love how you look at me all of the time, but like this," he punctuated the motion with another thrust downward, making Dean moan. "Like this, like you cannot believe that I am yours."

 

Dean wanted to say something to that, he did, but instead, he reached up and tangled his fingers into Cas' hair, pulling him into a desperate kiss, whining as Cas didn't stop rocking back into every single one of his thrusts. He rolled them over again, pinning Cas to the bed, pushing into him. "I can't," he admitted, panting into Castiel's mouth.

 

"I am," Castiel said, wrapping his legs around Dean's hips, watching him shudder again. He gasped as Dean hit his prostate again and repeated the motion, fucking into him harder and more desperately. "I'm yours Dean, all yours. Always."

 

Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's, reaching down to rub him through the light blue silk, eliciting a loud moan. "Yeah, and I'm yours. Always going to be, always have been," he promised, teasing his thumb along the tip. "You're perfect, Cas," he whispered, kissing him again.

 

"Dean," Castiel moaned, tightening his thighs around Dean's hips. "Dean, please, I want-"

 

"I got you," Dean promised, pressing his whole hand against Castiel's erection, rubbing with the silk, teasing him with the soft touch. "Want to see you come for me, make a mess of your panties for me, won't you?"

 

Castiel shuddered and gasped, his back arching off the bed as Dean slammed into him again, deep and perfect. It only took one more teasing touch of Dean’s hand to have him coming, his entire body clenching as he did, tightening his thighs around Dean’s hips. “Dean!”

 

Dean slammed their lips together and managed two more thrusts before his orgasm hit him like a fucking mack truck, leaving him trembling and shaking above Cas. He grinned a little bit and let the two of them breathe, slowly catching their breath. “You look hot with the eyeliner.”

 

“Yes, you seemed to like the lipgloss as well,” Castiel commented, combing his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

 

“I liked everything,” Dean said. He smiled and nuzzled into Castiel’s collarbone. “Where’d you get the stilettos?”

 

“The internet is a remarkable place, Dean.”

 

Dean snorted and sucked a mark into Cas’ jaw. “Don’t be an ass.”

 

“You like that I am.”

 

Dean gave Cas a sappy grin. “I love you.”

 

Castiel pulled Dean in for another slow kiss. “I love you too. But you’re heavy.”

 

Dean laughed and rolled off of Cas, stretching out on the bed. “Do you want to clean up?”

 

Castiel made a grumpy noise and burrowed into the covers.

 

“Guess that’s a no,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist. He shivered when a leg still wearing a fishnet was immediately wrapped around his. “You’re going to wake up flakey.”

 

Castiel grunted and Dean smiled, leaning in for another soft kiss. “Goodnight Cas.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find Rose here: 
> 
> [Rose (Casandsip)](http://casandsip.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
